Life is gonna get Hectic!
by Iluvbagels13
Summary: Brooke is breaking down in lonely silence. But who comes back to help her? Yes Brucas!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything! If i did own One Tree Hill Peyton wouldn't be with Lucas it would be totally Brucas!**

**Note: First Story on Fan Fic im so excited hope u like it!**

I was still friends with her even though of what happened twice. Let's just say she can't look at the inside of my notebooks. I sort of got carried away in my anger towards her. He loved me and she took him away from me but what is there to do now? My therapist says. So by taking baby steps I'm moving on sort of. Julian is a great guy but he is no Lucas. It hurts so much to see them together, Pucas ugghh I hate that word! Brucas sounds so much better and it rolls off the tongue way more. When I see them together I chant in my head "you've moved on you've moved on". It sort of helps because it takes my attention away from the picture of them holding hands or kissing or shoving each others tongue down their throats! My throat fills with vile just thinking about it! Peyton is my friend but were not as close as we used to be and as much as I want to. It will never be the same again.

I usually get into these depressions at night. Even though Julian is laying next to me his arms around my waist I still feel alone and empty. Before I start to quiver I have to get out of bed because I don't wanna wake him up. The funny thing is, he actually believes I have gotten over Lucas! I didn't know I was such a good liar!

My life is easily comparable to a Britney Spears song "Oops I Did It Again". Poor Julian I do feel bad sometimes for using him but he is the only thing that keeps me sane. I can't let go of him because I can't have who I want. I know it's bad but I can't let go I need somebody there so I know I'm not completely alone. If I am I know I'll collapse altogether and not be able to hold onto this charade of being ok.

I have basically been gong through life as a robot. My voice even has a monotonous feel to it. I'm usually not there I'm just thinking about him which isn't a good thing. So my voice comes out with no emotion. Even my face is void of it. It's weird how nobody has caught on to my lies. In some sort of twisted way I want them to notice some how that would make it all better but I know it won't its just an elaborate fantasy in my head.

Life was tolerable until that dreaded day came. She basically almost knocked down my door running towards me. Before she even got there I knew. He proposed to her. Stupid me I hadn't even realized this hope that had risen in me. Now he was taken completely. I couldn't do anything about it.

As she was running towards me I was composing myself so she couldn't tell that I was breaking down at the time. I put on my face she has been seeing for a while. You would think a friend I have known forever would notice such things. Guess our friendship meant something else to her. Or it could be that she just didn't want to see it cuz she knows she is wrong.

Peyton walked toward me a huge smile on her face which I reciprocated. "why are you so happy ?" she lifts up her left hand. I scream out "omg is that an engagement ring?" I tried to take all the hostility out of my voice. Thankfully Peyton was so happy she didn't sense it. But when I looked at Julian I knew that he heard it. I was going to have to come up with a lie to explain it.

I turned back to Peyton with a fake smile plastered on my facade. She went onto telling me about every painstaking detail. I was dying inside by every word that came out of her mouth. Julian finally saved me he came in and said I had a meeting. So Peyton said she had to go and that she would ttyl me. WTF since when did she use chat speak in regular conversations? I was a about to ask her when Julian put his hands on my shoulders and pivoted them slowly. He didn't say anything he just wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight to his chest. He knew I went through a lot because of my best friend and Lucas. He made the pain go away but only for a little while but it was better than going into the fetal position and crying. His lips found mine and I flooded that kiss with emotion. All my sadness all my fears I just let go and got lost on him. I did love him but I didn't love him in the way I loved Lucas I could never love anyone with ally heart because a section of it would always belong to Lucas. I tried to before, trust me, to love Julian whole heartedly but I couldn't so I lost myself in him and me my mind wander. I woke up in his arms but that wasn't where I wanted to be it was in a certain blonde haired boys as. I looked over at him and felt a pang of guilt. He made love to me I just had sex with him two completely different things. It wasn't fair to him but I needed this to keep me sane. It wasn't until I stepped out of the bedroom that I heard someone knocking on the door. Who the fuck could be at my door this early in the fucken morning. It was like 3 in the morning. I padded down the hall to the front door and opened it. I didn't expect what I saw when I opened the door. He was leaning against the door frame with his hands In His pockets. When I opened the door he looked up at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. I just melted and I had to catch myself on the door. He was here I couldn't believe it. It all connected in my head. He left Peyton he was here for me he wanted me! By the time I realized that I was stable on my feet I leaned toward with my eyes closed and I kissed him. It took a second for him to react but he did. His lips were so soft way too soft but I didn't care! He was mine again where he should have been all along! We both reluctantly pulled away. I opened my eyes to look into his beautiful green eyes. Wait WTF green eyes?

**Note: Plz review plz plz with Megan Fox on top?**


	2. Chapter 2 The dreaded day!

I decided I was just seeing things so I leaned in and kissed him again. God it felt good to kiss him and his super soft lips. Wait I don't remember his lips being so soft. I opened my eyes and noticed something was wrong again. His eyes were still green What the fuck? Then I saw the whole entire picture the green eyes the should length curly blonde hair. All that I could muster to say with my eyes wide was "OMG!" Her eyes were wide also she said "wow" but that actually didn't come from her. I turned around to see Julian at the bottom of the stairs and the all too big bulge in his pants. He had a smirk on his face. He said "Can you too do that again please?" I just snapped at this point and yelled at Julian "Get the fuck out!" "Ok ok it was just a joke Brooke God!" Julian left back upstairs and even when he was gone I couldn't bring myself to turn around and look at Peyton. I couldn't tell her I kissed her thinking she was Lucas! Luckily I didn't have to rlly say anything she said " umm that was awkward….you thought I was Lucas didn't u?" I couldn't turn around and stare into her eyes so I just nodded my head. After that all I heard was the closing of the door. Great now what the fuck was I suppose to do? I stood in that very spot contemplating everything for about half an hour. I finally decided to go back to bed just standing there thinking of nothing wasn't going to help one bit. I went up the creaky stairs hoping they wouldn't wake up Julian because I didn't want to explain everything. I just wasn't really in the mood for it right now. He was fast asleep thank go d so I slipped into bed and went to sleep.

I could feel the sun's rays on me. I didn't want to open my eyes. I just closed my eyes tighter as if doin this the light would go away. I knew I couldn't go back to sleep so I just opened my eyes and got up. I didn't realize Julian wasn't there. To tell the truth I really didn't care at this point. Peyton knew how I felt now she just left. I'm not sure what I should have done. I decided to go down stairs. Why I'm not exactly sure. It just seemed like the thing to do at that point. I walked down the stairs to see a very peculiar sight. Julian was making breakfast and sitting down at the table was…..a skinny curly blonde haired girl. That sight just confused me. My brow furrowed as I walked down the stairs. As my foot stepped onto the last stair it creaked. I thought fuck me sideways! Damn stair! Peyton and Julian in unison both turned to look at me. I froze as if I did something wrong and I was a fugitive. Well I guess I did do something wrong I kissed a MARRIED GIRL or a GOINF TO BE MARRIED TODAY. So I guess the scenne worked. WE stayed frozen for what seemed like hours. I decided to make the first move so I walked to the table and sat down. It was still pretty quiet but I didn't know what to do or say. So we just sat there in silence. I finally decided to ask a question "why aren't you getting ready for your wedding?" Peyton looked at me confused for a second then she said "OH yeah but I had to come talk to you ya know about what happened last night." "Oh ok then ummm…. I'm sorry" Peyton looked me straight in the eyes with confusion covering her face. "Sorry about what? The kiss? B-Davis don't be I know you thought it was Julian!" Peyton came over and gave me a very tight hug. All I could say was "oh ok PSawyer." I was so confused. Didn't she ask me if I thought she was Lucas? I guess not then? was this a good thing? I guess so. I put everything in the back of my mind so I could put my fascade back on to give P-Sawyer what she need, a best friend. When we broke from the hug she looked at me. I stared back at her telling her that everything was fine. She got up and said she had to go and get ready that I should go meet her at the church in an hour or two. Once P-Sawyer was out Julian came over and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. He raised his lips to my ear and whispers "so u missed me huh?" I turned my face to look into his eyes and saw the smirk on his face. With the idea of the wedding again in my head I needed him now more then ever. I kissed him like there was no tomorrow. My head was suddenly clear no thoughts of a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy. I felt his tongue asking for entrance of course I gave in at this point I was putty in his hands. He had his hands on my hips I had my hands around his neck. We just did that for about an hour. I didn't realize how much I need him to get through today. I had no time to feel guilty for using him. I just said I had to go get changed and go to the church.

I put on the fabulous B-Davis original bride's maid dress. If I do say so myself its absolutely gorgeous dress. It was a light blue and ended a little higher then the knees. I know not necessarily traditional but who said this was gonna be a traditional wedding. Peyton's dress was even more gorgeous then the bride maid's dresses but I guess that's sort of the point. It's a great looking dress and it looked great on Peyton. It took me forever to finish that dress because I contemplated just burning it so many freakin times. But I finished it and its just perfect. Even though I was sad at I was still happy for Peyton. Not as much as I should be but it was what it was.

After I got dressed I kissed Julian goodbye and said id see him there. I got into my car a drove to the church. I purposely took the long way there trying to compose my face while I was getting there. The whole way there the songs on the radio reflected my mood. You can guess they weren't necessarily happy songs but I got to the church all too soon. I sat in my car for a bit took a deep breath and walked in. I quickly found where Peyton was because I didn't want to run into Lucas cuz that would just kill me. I got into the room where Peyton was. Strangly Haley wasn't there yet and neither was Millicent. It was just Peyton and me in the room. I stared at her she had her dress on. She look beautiful in the dress for Lucas. I was on the verge of tears that dress should have been for me when I was gonna marry Lucas. The tears spilled onto my cheek. At least I had the cover of being so happy for her that I was crying. She came and gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

There was a light knock on the door and every nerve in my body pleaded it not to be Lucas. I turned to look at the door where it opened and it was Haley. We quickly went and hugged her and she turned towards me and said "Hey Julian told me to tell you to go to the room right in between this one and the one Lucas is in." I looked at her with a questioning look and she just shrugged her shoulders. So I just went to the door bid my friends ado and went towards the room. I was wondering why Julian wanted to see me in a room. I opened the door to the room and was quickly pulled into a aggressive embrace but it didn't smell like Julian……………WTF!


	3. Chapter 3 Strange

**Disclaimer: Still don't own One Tree Hill because Pucas is still alive!**

**I feel so bad I didn't write anything to u, my readers, last time! Now I feel even worse because it took me so long to update! I'm at school write now writing this on my Blackberry! Oh yeah I'm so cool well here it goes Happy Reading!**

He didn't smell like Julian. He was way too tall to be Julian. But the strange thing was that the smell wasn't Lucas's either. Which worried me. I could tell Lucas's scent from a mile away. Its kinda of creepy the obsession I have with that scent. How it drives me crazy and turns me into puty. That scent was nowhere to be found.

In this room. It wasn't until then that I realized it was compleltly dark in the room.

Who ever this stranger was he I could tell by all the muscle and the realy tight abs that my hands might have brushed as I struggled to get free. Ok mayb it was on purpose but whoever this was had perfect abs! Anyway I was being pulled deeper into the room when I finally felt him stop. For the first time I saw his face from the candle light.

Complelty confused I stood there looking at Nathan's face. He looked a little embarresed with this slight smirk on his face. He let go of me and quickly started to explain He talked so fast I didn't even understand what the hell he was saying. I grabbed his arm and looked him directly in the eye "why did u want to meet me in this room"

"I didn't someone else did. He just needed to make sure u would come. He wasn't sure if u would come once u knew it was him because u have been kind of ignoring him..."

I didn't quite understand what he said. Did he just say Lucas wanted to talk to me? The rest of his scentence was not important. Once I broke out of the shock that consumed me I looked around and couldn't find Lucas anywhere what the fuck? With an agravated voice I looked up at Nathan "where is he?" She heard the all too familiar voice come from behind her. She quickly turned around like the crack of a whip on human flesh. Like she thought she would she was putty in his hands. Whatever he told her to do she would do it. No girl code or the fact that Nathan was their would it hinder her undieing devotion. Lucas looked into my eyes with this strange emotion I couldn't put into words. With the motion of his hand Nathan left the room.

A million questions swirled in my head. But they would go unanswered because u was too caught up with Luca's eyes. Then I realized the emotion in his eyes mirrored mine. It was an emotion I for so long haven't seen or at least not from the right person. It was undieing love and that's something someone can't mistake.

He stood there on his wedding day. About to marry my BFF looking at me with loveing eyes. How I missed them looking in my direction. PSawyer was my Best Friend keyword here was. Once she took Lucas from me it all ened. I knew someday he would come back. We stood there for about an hour or so maybe more. I was loving every minute of it. How messed up was that. But I didn't give a fuck!

He finally started to move towards me. That's when unexpectedly the guilt hit me pulseing through my body like the Polar Express. I was able to mutter "what about PSawyer?" He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me directly in the eyes and said " Preety Girl your the one for me! Everybody says it is Peyton! But how the fuck are they suppose to know. I figured this all out last night. I was saying good night to Peyton when from my lips escaped 'I love u BDavis' from then I knew it wasn't Peyton. I wanted it to be because I screwed up with you again! But now I know the truth and I'm asking Pretty girl once agaon for your forgiveness."

Once he said that I just let my emotions run wild and I kissed him he kissed back. We were so both into the moment we didn't even hear the door open and the loud gasp.

**OMG I Keep ending in Cliff Hangers I'm so sorry! Well it keeps u readin which is all that matters!!! Review plz even though I don't deserve it!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan

**Disclaimer: Still don't own OTH but god I wish I did. I would be that much closer to making Chad Micheal Murray mine!**

**OMG I'm so srry for the delay! Stupid AP classes are taking all my time. But here is Chapter 4 Happy Reading!**

God it felt so good to have his arms around me again. His lips pressed on mine. It was literally like heaven, clique I know but what can I say that's how it felt. I poured all my emotions into that kiss and to my astonishment so did Lucas. I was so lost in him that I didn't notice the tugging.

I was suddenly pulled away from Lucas. WTF is basically going through my mind. I turn around to find the culprit who ruined this long awaited moment. To look into the fiery gaze of the one the only, Haley James Scott. She always had this tendency to be in the wrong place in the wrong time. I look past her to see Nathan giving me a sheepish smile.

I nod towards him telling him to go and I turn around to Lucas with his ocean blue and with his pleading look I let him go to . It wasn't until then that I looked at Haley again. The fire was gone but replaced with disappointment. I have a feeling I like the other way so much better!!!

We just stood there for what seemed an eternity to me but which was actually like five minutes. I didn't want to be the one to break the silence because it was I who fucked up. It just seemed like if it was spoken about out loud that it was somehow ok then.

It was her who spoke first it complelty shocked me the anger and hate in her voice. Also the sheer volume she used took me aback a few steps. She stood there yelling at me "What the fuck Brooke!!! I know you love him but seriously why now? God what about Peyton? I know she fucked you over but I mean really? Oh and Lucas what the hell? Did either of you think this through?" She stood their looking at me.

The only part of that rant that I heard was the part where she said I loved him. How the hell did she know? I mean I don't think I was that obvious! If I was then Peyton should have noticed because she know me better then anyone. So yeah there is no way she knew. I kept trying to convince my self of that. Until I heard Haley clear her throat. All I could do was "I um ye uh How did you know I was in love with him?" "Omg Brooke seriously? Do you really think your not being completely obvious? I mean you either have to be really stupid not to see it!"

Wow she is pissed and she keeps fucking yelling. This is starting to piss me off. But the problem is that now I feel like I deserve it. Peyton is my "bestfriend". I don't know its just not the same anymore so I guess I should try to explain it to Haley.

I seriously want to tell her everything explain my reasons to her. At least try to convince her what I did wasn't wrong. So at least I could convince myself of it also. I knew it was wrong but god it felt so right. Just like we were meant to be maybe that's exactly it maybe it is just in the past. That would make everything so much easier.

I didn't realize this would make me feel so guilty. God I kind of miss the days when I didn't have a conscious. Well that was because I was wasted most of the time and when your wasted nothing really matters. Now I got the cogs working in my head thinking how the hell could Peyton do this to me? I feel so bad about just kissing Lucas but she actually dated him behind my back. What the fuck did she feel the same way I did at that moment? Or maybe she is just a cold hearted bitch? Why hadn't I asked these questions before. I was starting to get heated again anger flareing up in the pit of my stomach when Haley slapped square across the face.

"What the Hell" I exclaimed bringing my had to my cheek where the sting burned like a bitch. I looked at Haley increduouly she just shrugged her shoulder and said "You weren't paying me any attention but now I do!" She seemed to have calmed down some since I was having an inner battle with myself. She looked straight into my eyes and asked "Why Brooke? What are you going to do?" That's when I realized that all other questions were to be set aside because really what the hell was I going to do. All I could say to Haley was "I really don't know and I still need to explain everything to you and why. But I just don't know what's going to happen. I have to talk to Lucas!" I was about to walk towards the door when it burst open.

None other then the bitch Rachel had to walk in the room. She looked at me and said "Hey hoe we gotta go back and get this wedding underway." "Ok Slut calm down im coming." It wasn't until I left the room that I realized the implications of Rachel's words. Lucas was still going to marry Peyton. What the Fuck, omg what was I going to do now! I really had to talk to him and I still can't believe he is going to marry her!!!!!!

With the rant going on in my head I didn't realize Rachel was pulling me somewhere. Once I looked at my surroundings I realized I was in her car and she was driving hella fast. I just gave her this quizzical look and she responded. "The weddings off Lucas called it off. I didn't tell that in front of Hales because I had a feel she would have torn you into pieces. So before she found out I had to get you out of their also I didn't want Peyton to get a hold of you either!" Wow I never thought id say this but thank god for having a friend like Rachel. The bitch is actually a pretty amazing friend. Then I realized how the hell did she know about the whole Lucas deal. It must have been the look on my face that she answered my question.

"I was in on the plan. I knew you were still in love with him I could see it in your eyes. I'm taking you back to my house. Where we can talk if you want Lucas will come later on so you guys can sort things out." All I could do was smile at her I guess she saw in my eyes that I was thanking her because she smiled back. She really was a great friend and I think she is the new Peyton and I've gotta say I think I like Rachel better.

**So that's chapter 4 hopefully you guys liked it Review plz even though I don't deserve it but pretty plz pretty plz with Megan Fox on top? Come on who can resist Megan Fox?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own oth but god I wish I did I would b so rich!**

**Anyway srry for like the really long wait I could never find the time**

**to write I feel so bad but here goes nothing!**

Rachel is a rlly great friend! Why did it take a big

disastorous situation to make me see that? While in the car I was

lookin at her with this look of adoration for my new bff. Once the car

stopped she looked at me and said "why are you looking at me like

that?" to that question all I could so was smile and chuckle to

myself. " if only you knew how much this means to me Rachel" with that

I got out of the car and went into Rachel's house. I went to the

living room and sat on the couch which was really comfy might I add!

No wonder Rachel said this was a good place to have sex! That idea

brought me back to a good memory. Rachel and I were having a light

night girl chat well because we had nothing better to do that night.

Sitting on the couch Rachel said "this spot right here is where the

MAjic happens!" With a stare of disbelief I said " now u sound like

those guys in MTV cribs!" "well I'm just that cool bitch!" "Dont

flatter yourself slut the only reason u get so me is because your body

is like Megan Fox's" "Why thank you for the compliment miss. Davis and

your body ain't that bad either!" I was pulled out of my flash back

when I felt the other side of the couch being sat on. So I turned to

face Rachel when I turn to look it's Julian before I got to say my

surprise he smashed his lips against mine. What I should have done was

stop but instead I deepened the kiss well because I loved Julian I

just wasn't in love with him. So trying to make him feel better before

I told him the news and I was trying to convince myself I was doing

the right thing. He finally pulled back but before I could say

anything he took my hand and went down on one knee. To say I was

shocked was an understatment. In my head I tried to reason with myself

and thought he isn't proposing he can see me better if he gets on one

knee that's it! But my hopefullness was shattered when he dug into his

pocket and took out a small little box that looked a lot like a

jewlery box. I sat there in shock while my thoughts were racing. What

the he'll was I suppose to do now. This was going to kill him and me

along the process. But my in er battle was halted when he started

speaking " I know this is sudden but hear me out ok. When Lucas put

off the wedding I knew I had to ask you to be mine! Why is that? Well

because I knew he would be coming after you and I can't loose you to

him! I know you love me but your a sucker for Lucas. He can reel you

in and the. Break your heart agin and I won't let him! Your heart is

now mine has my heart is yours I will not let him catch you in his

web. I know you are strong but I do t want to take a chance! To have

you leave will breka my heart and to have him break your heart again

will just kill me. I would let you go if I thought he was the one you

wanted but I know who you want is me. I know how much they have hurt

you but I promise they will not hurt you again! But the only way I can

think of to protect you is this! I love you Brooke Davis I am head

over heels on love with you and I know you are too." he paused for a

second to take a feel breath and say "will you marry me Brooke Davis?"

I was in si much shock I didn't notice that Lucas and waltzed into the

room. I finally noticed him and I jus stared. That's when Julian

turned around to see what I was looking at. With a lot of disgust he

said "Lucas? She is mine ok! We are gonna get married!" then Julian

pulled up my hand I was wondering why and I looked at my hand to find

the ring was on my finger! When the hell did that get on there? I was

pulled out of my thoguhts when I heard the door slam to see that Lucas

was nowhere to be seen. Then Rachel came in and said "Julian when Did

u get here?"

**More cliff hangers! I feel like such a Hippocrat I hate cliff hanger**

**but I keep doing this to you guys srry! Well I apologized so plz**

**review my darlings!**


	6. Chapter 6 Damn

**Disclaimer: here we go! I actually didn't take forever to write this**

**time! Now the story!**

I just stood there with my feet wielded to the floor. My jaw

slack and my heart beating uncontrolably. How did everything go to

hell so fast? It was all good next thing I know Lucas is gone. Then it

all registered in my brain, it l made sense in one word Julian. He had

screwed everything up! I didn't even say yes but he just made that

decision for me. How I hate it I'm my own person and can make my own

decesions! I'm Independant I have my own fucking clothing line for god

sakes. I was gettin pissed to say the least my blood was boiling. I'm

pretty sure Rachel saw the look of anger that contorted my features

into what I must imagined looked like anger. So she pulled me into the

kitchen with her conserned look which was kinda laughable under

differnent condition I mean come on it was Rachel. Then I felt a sting

on my cheek,what the hell, she slapped me which wasn't unexpected. I

turned to look at her and she said "what?" "well I was just wondering

why the fuck u slapped me? I know you tend to like slapping people but

I'm like your best friend!" "Brooke? Honestly you don't know why? It

was because you weren't paying any attention!" "oh..." I said with

recognition. I had to admit I was a little out of it but I mean under

the circumstances it seems to be right. So Rachel stood there

paciently looking at me so I just shrugged. I honestly didn't know

what happened myself. "you honestly don't know what happened either

huh?" I nodded man Rachel could read me like an open book. When the

hell did we become such close friends? I laughed mentally in my head.

Oh yeah when my bitch of a best friend stole the love of my life,

twice I might add. Wait Lucas left me twice why wouldn't this time be

any different? I gave him two chances and he blew both! Why the hell

am I giving him another shot? Yeah I maybe In love with the guy but

it's not like I ever tried to forget and move on. I meAn I do have

Julian who is great and really hot. Might I add that he said he would

never hurt me! He promised to cherish my heart unlike some other blond

boy I know. Julian also said I had his heart, and I believe that

statement. Something I never had from Lucas I mean I never had his

heart because he keeps going back to Peyton. Maybe this was a sign

from god? Wait why did I get all religious all the sudden? Anyway

maybe this was meant to happen maybe I'm suppose to be with Julian he

will help me forget Lucas. "your having doubts about going with Lucas

aren't u?" "wha?" was the only thing I could say to Rachel there is

goes reading me like a book again. "you think you should stay with

Julian because he is the safe choice I mean he wants to mArry you

Brooke something Lucas never did. But can you honestly tell me that

your in love with him?" " no I'm not but I can change and end up

falling for him! He has been great and like you said a safe choice is

it so wrong that I don't want to get hurt again!" by that point I was

kneeled on the floor sobbing with tears running down my face. Rachel

knelt down and hugged me saying some comforting words. She took me

back into the living room once I pulled myself together. One big

problem was that we forgot that Julian was still there. He turned with

a smile, I'm guessing at the fact that I didn't leave to chase Lucas.

"So Brooke is that a yes?"

**There you are my darlings another fab cliffhanger from your truely!**

**Plz review! It makes me so happy u don't want me going all emo now**


End file.
